Percy's son Iraklís
by dreamysom
Summary: After his encounter with Aphrodite, Percy become one of the most eligible guy. Even Hera can't resist the urge and coupled with him(read my previous stories, they are a bit errotic so I rated them M), now their son is born. Hera must hide her son's true identity in order to protect him and his father from wrath of Zeus. Please review and follow to read more.
1. chapter 1

It always pleased me to torture and punish women who Seduced my husband and I don't like demigods, not untill Percy, son of sea god come into my life. Everything changed after that and now I was pregnant. I was feeling so blissful and happy, like I never felt before even in my previous pregnancies. And all I could think about is- Percy, father of my baby.

I am Hera, formerly faithful wife of Zeus and now a girlfriend of Percy. Last autumn I make out with Percy and now I'm expecting a baby. It's so cute and lovely feeling, that I forsake my taboo and break the rules of marriage myself, even when I am goddess of marriage.

But it's not easy. I have to convince Zeus that this time I'm actually pregnant with his baby(long ago I become pregnant without a man and outcome was really shameful). He seemed okey and not very happy about this.

All the Olympians congratulated me and I received gifts from far and wide. After all I'm queen of cosmos and I'm pregnant so I'm supposed to be congratulated by every single god and goddess and niard and Nymph and all. My big chamber was overflowing with all the gifts from well-wishers but the gift I actually like the most was from camp half blood- a large blue cake. Another gift from there was a bunch of books on pregnancy and delivery(as if goddess of childbirth need them) send by Annabeth Chase, Percy's current girlfriend and his love interest(and my hate interest and I swear, I'm going to turn her into a lizard or a spider).

Well, days passed and it remain a matter of days before my delivery and I already wished to stay with Percy. This however seem impossible now and so I ask Zeus his permission to spend some time on long island(I and Percy coupled there) and give birth to my baby there.

I was followed by a bunch of niards and Nymphs to take care of me. When I reached there, I immediately felt home. Smell of Percy filled my lungs and I become cheerful. A goat was playing with a couple of kids and I knew Genymede gave birth to them(I turned him into a she goat after he seduced Percy). Whether they were Percy's I don't know.

The time of delivery arrive and all the goddess like Demeter, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Persephone, Hestia, Hebe and a lot more minor goddesses arrived. After what seemed like an eternity of blissful pain, I beget a son, cute and handsome just like his father. He too have sea green eyes and it's not hard to guess about his father after all. However no other goddess payed much attention other than Aphrodite. She continue looking at me suspiciously.

After goddesses departed and I was alone looking at my precious son. He looked cute and I can almost feel his power radiating in the cabin. He seemed weak for a god but way much powerful for a demigod. I wondered whether he is immortal or not. Suddenly I heard a voice from behind-

"Sweetest mother in law. Cute little boy, isn't he?" It was Aphrodite.

"I turned and gave her a furious look, "he is supposed to be cute, after all he is my son. And my sons are way more enchanting for most goddesses I think." I was referring to her.

She smiled wickedly , "I know your son is supposed to be cute, but he is not supposed to have sea green eyes, just like..." She gasped, "just like Percy."

"What do you mean?" I glared at her.

"I mean that you are no more a faithful wife, do you? Even you can't resist Percy.",she looked at devastated look on my face and then smiled even more widely, "I'm goddess of love after all, and I was sensing this new born love in your heart since long, I was only wondering who he was."

Aphrodite was getting over my nerves, but I just can't boss over her, she will tell everybody about this and Zeus will blast both Percy and this baby. So I decided to make peace. I said, "see! you are goddess of love. Don't you think even I need some love? Besides look at this nice baby, he is so innocent and blameless, but if Zeus ever come to know about him, he'll just blast him. So will you keep this secret? Please. Besides I was always generous to you children."

Now she smiled melodramatically(do hell with this drama queen),"oh yeah, I'm goddess of love and I'll surely keep your secret Hera. After all this is what love is all about." And she disappeared with a golden glow.

I sighed.

Now I have to present this baby to Zeus. I don't know what will happen, but I know just one thing, I'll protect my son, whatever happen. And so I set off to Olympus.

The court of Zeus was full today. Everyone was here and I was wondering whether there's going to be a great celebration. After all I bore child after eons.

"Lord of Olympus, here, I'm presenting you your son." So saying I placed the child in Zeus lap. He looked pleased, little child was smiling in his arms and I was so taken aback as the smile was so much like Percy's. Even Zeus seemed to notice this.

"His eyes..." He said wondering.

"They... Aren't they beautiful?" I managed to say this without sounding nervous.

"Ohhh...yeah, they are. But he don't look so much like a god?"

"I think he'll grow into a great god." I suggested.

"I want to name him as..."

"Lord Zeus" I interrupted, "I want to name this child. Can I please?" I just wanted to name the child something reasonable and not like Ares, a totally senseless name.

Zeus frowned but then smiled, "okey, you can, after all he's your son too."

"I want to call him Iraklís."

It was followed by a great celebration which took place for one week and at that time so many people visited Olympus . Everywhere people were celebrating birth of Iraklís.

On the last day of celebration arrived Percy.


	2. Percy' narration

I become a faithless boyfriend the moment Aphrodite set eyes on me and then I was cursed and it made me biggest playboy of all times, but then after so much fuss, my curse lifted and also my shamelessness.

I am Percy, boyfriend of Annabeth. I am supposed to be a good boyfriend but things changed after my encounter with Aphrodite. Eight months after that encounter I mingled with Hera, yeah, queen of cosmos, wife of Zeus and goddess of Marriages. Cool? Not cool. It was a brief encounter and on our third day, she claimed to be pregnant with my son. Now here I am setting off to Olympus to visit my son and that too - not as a father.

Being a father is not high on my list and being a father just like gods of Olympus is even more disgusting, I was planning a peaceful life with Annabeth with ten to twenty children but this Hera came as a blow. She claimed to love me and so I cheated on Annabeth thousandth time. Fine.

Zeus think that it's his baby and so there is a grand celebration going on, on mount Olympus. When we reached there it's was decorated with brilliant lights and heavenly decorations. It was even crowdy and people were drinking to their fullest and dancing and singing songs of praise and blessings for young prince.

A father in my heart wanted to see his son but it seemed impossible, they are not supposed to show him to anyone who come by. However shortly I received a message from Hera that I'm invited inside the palace. A Nymph escorted me to a place where Hera and Zeus were sitting. I bowed.

"Mortal", Zeus said in his proud voice, "you are not one of my favourite person, yet I have an announcement for you."

I'm experienced enough to know that the announcement is nothing like a good news to me but I said calmly, "lord and uncle, do tell me."

"We were discussing that it will be good if we made you a godfather to our son Iraklís." Hera interrupted and winked at me.

Great, so now I'm going to be a godfather to my own son.

"I was thinking about someone worthy of the job, but Hera said that you...ummmm...Helped to save Olympus twice so you are best person for the job." Clearly he was struggling hard for words, "and you are a good swordsman too, you see."

"Oh thanks", I managed, "I'll be blessed to be a godfather to our son."

And then I realized what I said, colour of Hera's face vanished and Zeus frown.

"I... I mean, our prince ...and your godly son, my lord."

"Oh..Okay", Zeus grumbled.

And then Hera brought the baby and placed it in my arms. It was a feeling, like I never experienced before. I am a father. The baby looked so much like me that I wondered how Zeus didn't noticed it. He has same sea green eyes and perfect tan like me and my father, Poseidon. I felt my heart overwhelming as he smiled at me with his teethless mouth.

"Iraklís" I murmured.

-to be continued in next story, stay tuned. and don't forget to review.


	3. It's a girl girl thing

I am a goddess, yes. I am Hera, yes. But being a goddess can't guarantee you a worthy son, an honest husband, a happy married life and a soulmate. Zeus is my husband but I never truly loved him. He was king of gods, he ask me to marry, I denied, he stalked and I was forced to marry him. His smell never attached me and even though I am goddess of marriage and I never cheated the chaste bond of marriage, in my heart I was shattered, incomplete. Percy gave me something. He gave me hope. He was the one who waked my ever dormant heart and make me do things I never did, nor I was ever supposed to do.

Looking at my newborn son,Iraklís I wondered why I'm so happy to have him. I have had babies before but this happiness, it's alien to even us, Olympians. His face resembled his father, Perseus, so much and his eyes, sea green, like Percy in colour and shape. Never did a godly son resembled his father as much asIraklís.

While I was pattingIraklís, I wondered what Percy would we doing. I haven't seen him since months, last when he visited Olympus, and it's for his own safety. But I need to see him. I need to see his perfect features, his face, overwhelmed with sarcasm and manly beauty, with just a little beard announcing his arrival in adulthood. Just eighteen years old and saviour of Olympus more than once. Percy, the survivor of Tartarus, one whose body smells of sea and herbs and everything enchanting. His stare making all the lads and ladies, weak to their knees. I need to see him I resolved and so I summon Aphrodite, my companion in adultery.

She appeared with her usual dramatic way with a shower of shimmering hearts. "Dearest mother in law, you called?" Said she with a dramatic soap opera voice, "sooner or later everyone calls on love."

"Aphrodite, I need your help." I said.

"So I know. I know everything. I can literally see your hear awake and active reciting your beloved's name. What do you want me to do?" She recited.

"You are goddess of love", I said, "and I am an ocean deep under love. Do something to ease me. Let me see Percy, let me have him."

"So you say. But those who love can never find ease." So saying she vanished and I stood their for a long time trying to get sense out of her words.


End file.
